


Drinking

by magicninja0925



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicninja0925/pseuds/magicninja0925
Summary: "I prefer to get drunk on knowledge like a responsible person."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Drinking

Logan sat in the living room reading a book. He looked up as his boyfriend and roommate stumbled into the apartment, very clearly drunk from his night out partying with Roman and Remy. Logan sighed, setting his book down and opening his arms, allowing his inebriated boyfriend to crawl into his lap, humming happily. 

“Did you have fun tonight?” Logan asked, running his fingers through Virgil’s hair. 

The purple haired man nodded. “Yeah… Rem got Ro seriously hammered, it was fucking genius.” 

Logan smiled. “Well I’m glad you had a good time. Maybe we should get you to bed, sleep this off.” 

Virgil shook his head, climbing off Logan’s lap. “No way, I’m still wide awake! Let’s party, Lo!” 

Logan shook his head at his boyfriend as he stumbled into the kitchen, obviously looking for their stash of liquor. Logan stood up, following him into the kitchen. He pulled Virgil away from the cabinets, earning a complaint from the shorter male. 

“Come on, Lo! Get drunk with me! Party!” 

Logan chuckled, steering Virgil in the direction of their bedroom. “Not gonna happen, darling.” 

“You’re no fun! Getting drunk is awesome! It’s like all my worries just go away.” 

“I prefer to get drunk on knowledge like a responsible person.” 

This got Virgil to laugh, finally allowing Logan to lead him into their bedroom. “You’re funny.” 

“So I’ve been told,” Logan replied, gently laying Virgil onto the bed. He helped his boyfriend remove his shoes and hoodie before helping him change into some more comfortable clothing. Logan changed himself into sleepwear before laying down next to Virgil. “Now will you please get some sleep? You’re already going to have a major headache in the morning that I will have to hear you complain about.” 

Virgil snorted. “Don’t act like you don’t love it.” 

“Go to sleep Virgil.” 

“Okay.” 

Logan held Virgil in his arms, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair to help him fall asleep. Within seconds, the purple haired male was asleep in his arms. Logan smiled, kissing his forehead, murmuring his affection into his hair before removing his glasses and turning off the bedside lamp. 

“Goodnight my dear Virgil.”


End file.
